toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog Headquarters
As players reach the "middle-to-higher" level content in the game, they will be assigned Toontasks related to the four 'Cog Headquarters'. The Cog HQs are large areas that are permanently controlled by Cogs and headed by a giant-sized Cog boss. A total of eight Toons can battle together to defeat a Cog HQ boss at once. Sellbot HQ Sellbot HQ (SBHQ) was released on December 19, 2003. It is controlled by the Vice President (VP) bosss cog. Toon's must collect all ten Sellbot suit parts by defeating factory foremen of the Sellbot Factory, then earn enough merits for a promotion in order to fight the VP. Merits can be earned by defeating any Sellbots in Toontown, but more are earned by run through the factory. The VP battle consists of three rounds. First a Cog battles, a second cog battle made up of entirely Skelecogs and direct battle with the VP. The reward for defeating the VP is an "SOS card", a one-time-use of an NPC with a special ability that can be summoned during a any type Cog battle in the game. Cashbot HQ Cashbot HQ (CBHQ) was released on February 17, 2005. It is controlled by the Chief Financial Officer Lawbot HQ Lawbot HQ (LBHQ) was released on April 25, 2006. It is controlled by the Chief Justice (CJ). Toon's must collect all fourteen Lawbot suit parts by completing a set of tasks given by Professor Flake in The Brrrgh, then earn enough jury notices for a promotion in order to fight the CJ. The CJ battle consists of one Cog battle, followed by a cannon round to seat Toons on a jury, followed by a round to throw "evidence" books into a scale of justice while avoiding books being thrown by Cogs. The reward for defeating the CJ is an ability to summon a specific Cog, Cog building, or Cog invasion. Bossbot HQ Bossbot HQ (BBHQ) was released on March 6, 2008. It is controlled by the Chief Executive Officer (CEO). Toon's must collect all seventeen Bossbot suit parts by completing a series of tasks given from Shep Ahoy in Donald's Dock. After the suit is acquired, Toons receive Stock Options by destroying any Bossbot Cog or completing A Cog Golf course located in the HQ. The boss battle consists of two Cog battle rounds, one within the food preparation room and one inside the CEO's banquet diner room. After the first round of Cogs is defeated, the Toons must act as waiters in white Cog suits for the Cogs as a means of avoiding being caught. The Toons serve the "Corporate Raiders" or "Big Cheeses" drinks until they explode. After the Toons are discovered by the CEO they must fight the second round of Cogs (should the Toons have successfully destroyed every Cog in the previous round, it will only consist of one "Big cheese Level 12 v2.0"). After deafeting the second cog battle the toons must water blast the CEO with seltzer bottles, located on tables, to cause damage. Defeating the CEO rewards the players with "Pink Slips", which will "fire" Cogs and destroy them in one shot by using a cannon that comes out of the ground. References Wikipedia